rise_of_the_frozen_hollow_efandomcom-20200213-history
Jack frost
"My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The Moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, ''long time ago."'' : —Jack Frost Jackson "Jack" Overland Frost is a Guardian, albeit sarcastic and a mischief-maker, originally from Rise of the Guardians. He can control ice and cold weather, such as making a blizzard and starting winter (snow days). Jack Frost.jpg Physical AppearanceEdit Physical Appearance Jack currently has white hair and very pale skin. His striking blue eyes have dark circles under them. He has a tall stature, albeit slim. He wears a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, pants bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and is barefoot throughout the movie. He carries around a magical staff, resembling a shepherd's crook. It is Jack's gateway to help him unleash his powers of conjuring snow, ice, and frost. Before Jack became immortal, he was seen wearing a brown cloak, a white woolen shirt, and a small and brown open vest. He wore the same pants as seen in the present. He had warm brown hair and dark amber eyes, rather blushed cheeks and less paler skin. Jack is currently over 300 years old. However, there is some debate as to the exact age Jack died at. On the Rise of the Guardians App, it states: "Jack Frost has been around for over 300 years, but he is forever trapped at the age of 18." However, the author of the original Guardians of Childhood series, William Joyce, has said in interviews that Jack is "14", comparing him to Peter Pan. Powers and Abilities Jack has incredible weather powers in which he controls with the help of his magic staff. He can call and ride the wind, float like a snowflake, conjure ice and snow, freeze objects or even people solid with a mere wave of his staff, make images drawn on frosted window panes come to life, and spread the feelings of fun and joy with his specialty: snowballs. Jack also later discovered that he can unleash energy bolts of ice when he first stood up against Pitch, reducing an entire cavalry of Nightmares to frozen crystals in one concentrated blast. As an immortal spirit made by the Man in the Moon, Jack possesses eternal life and eternal youth. Because of this however, Jack is unable to be seen, heard or felt by any mortal (with the exception of animals) unless they believe in him. It can be assumed that, like Pitch and the Guardians, he could draw strength from this belief as well, becoming a much stronger force as a result. Unlike North, Tooth and Bunny however, Jack seems to be able to operate at full-capacity while still having no believers himself, implying that should he become a figure as popular as them, he could be one of the most powerful spirits in their ranks. Jack's battle style consists of Parkour and Kendo (means "way of the sword"). He combines free-running with Martial Arts to make a unique battle style. With perfect timing and skills, Jack is able to dodge an enemy attack and instantly respond by calculating his body and staff movements to be able deliver his own attack. He also pays close attention to an enemy's movements since a response that is too slow or fast may not be effective. Personality As a mortal, Jack grew up in what looked like an early colonial Quaker colony and constantly entertained his friends and younger children by being mischievous and playing the fool. Despite being mischievous and foolish, he acted as a big brother to younger children, and was especially responsible for his younger sister, as his sacrifice for her led him to becoming a Guardian. Jack Frost is a mischievous teenage hellion who has no interest in being bound by rules or obligations, and instead favors spreading his winter magic for the sake of the personal amusement of himself and children. Despite these traits, Jack is also gentle and generous. The source of Jack's anti-social behavior towards the Guardians and refusal to adhere to rules was mostly because of his frustration with the Man in the Moon not answering his questions about who he was or why he was created, and also because no human, child or adult, was able to see him for centuries for no one had believed in him. But as Jack spends time in the Guardians' company, each individual would have an effect on him that would change him from a mischief-making winter spirit to a full-fledged Guardian in his own right, as well as a hero. It was his refusal to give up in the face of overwhelming odds that enabled him to help one child, Jamie, keep his beliefs in all of the Guardians as well as finally believe in Jack enough to see him. And it was his desire to protect Jamie, as he once did his sister, that helped him realize his center, as a Guardian, is Fun. Jack proudly accepted the duties and responsibilities as the Guardian of Fun. His purpose, to spread the feelings of Fun and Joy so as to spread happiness to bolster the faith children have in the Guardians.